gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Centerfold/Hot in Herre
Centerfold/Hot in Herre by The J. Geils Band/Nelly is a mash-up featured in Naked, the twelfth episode of Season Four. It is sung by the New Directions Boys with the Cheerios. Jake, Ryder and Sam sing solos. Before the song, the boys are in the locker room doing "Broga" started by Sam, whom also suggests preparation tips for the boys before making the calendar. The boys start singing in the boys Locker Room as the Cheerios assist tanning them. Only Artie does not participate in the performance, seeming awkward and uncomfortable. The boys can be seen working out during the song and dancing in the Choir Room with the Cheerios dancing with them. Marley and Unique seemed thrilled by the performance. At the end of the performance, Finn applauds them but Artie seems taken back. Finn says they'll make the best calendar ever. Lyrics Sam, Ryder and Jake: Hot in, so hot in here! So hot in, oh! Jake: With a little bit of (The Cheerios: Uh, uh) And a little bit of (The Cheerios: Uh, uh) Just a little bit of (The Cheerios: Uh, uh) Just a little bit of (The Cheerios: Uh, uh) Sam: I was like, good gracious, ass is bodacious, (Ryder and Jake: Uh!) Flirtatious, trying to show faces (Ryder and Jake: Uh!) I'm waiting for the right time to shoot my steez (Ryder and Jake: You know) Looking for the right time to flash them Gs, then I'm leaving, please believing, (Ryder and Jake: Oh!) Me and the rest of my heathens Check it, got it locked at the top of the Fo' Seasons Penthouse, roof top, birds I feeding Ryder: Years go by I'm lookin' (The Cheerios: Na, na, na, na) Through a girly magazine (The Cheerios: Na, na, na) And there's my homeroom angel (The Cheerios: Na, na, na) On the pages in-between (The Cheerios: Na, na) Jake: It's getting hot in here, (Sam: So hot!), So take off all your clothes (Sam: Eh!) Ryder with The Cheerios: Angel is the centerfold (New Directions: Hey, hey, hey, hey, ho!) Angel is the centerfold Jake: It's getting hot in here, (Sam with The Cheerios: So hot!), So take off all your clothes, (Sam: Eh!) Ryder with The Cheerios: Angel is the centerfold (New Directions: Hey, hey, hey, hey, ho!) Angel is the centerfold The Cheerios: Mix a little bit of Uh, uh With a little bit of Uh, uh (Jake: Let it just fall out) Give a little bit of Uh, uh With a little bit of Uh, uh (Jake: Let it hang all out) Sam (The Cheerios): Why you at the bar (Hey) If you ain't popping the bottles? c'mon (Hey, hey) What good is all the fame if you ain't bumping the models (Hey, hey) I see you driving, sports cars, ain't hitting the throttle (Hey, hey) And I'll be down to do a hundred, top down and goggles (Hey, hey) Get off the freeway, exit 106 and "Park"ed it (Hey, hey) Ash tray, flip gate, time to spark it (Hey, hey) Gucci collar for dollar, got out and walked it (Hey, hey) I spit game cause baby I can't talk it Ryder: Warm and fuzzy sweaters (The Cheerios: Na, na, na, na) Too magical to touch (The Cheerios: Na, na, na) Too see her in that negligee (The Cheerios: Na, na, na) Is really just too much (The Cheerios: Na, na) Jake: It's getting hot in here, (Sam: So hot!), So take off all your clothes, (Sam: Eh!) Ryder with The Cheerios: Angel is the centerfold (New Directions: Hey, hey, hey, hey, ho!) Angel is the centerfold Jake: It's getting hot in here, (Sam with The Cheerios: So hot!), So take off all your clothes, (Sam: Eh!) Ryder with The Cheerios: Angel is the centerfold (New Directions: Hey, hey, hey, hey, ho!) Angel is the centerfold Jake with The Cheerios: Mix a little bit of (The Cheerios: Uh, uh) With a little bit of (The Cheerios: Uh, uh) Jake: Nelly just fall out Jake with The Cheerios: Give a little bit of (The Cheerios: Uh, uh) With a little bit of (The Cheerios: Uh, uh) Jake: Let it hang all out Jake with The Cheerios: With a little bit of (The Cheerios: Uh, uh) And a sprinkle of that (The Cheerios: Uh, uh) Jake: Let it just fall out Jake with The Cheerios: I like it when ya (The Cheerios: Uh, uh) Girl, baby make it (The Cheerios: Uh, uh) Sam, Ryder and Jake (The Cheerios): (Oh!) It's getting hot in here, (So hot), So take off all your clothes, eh! (I am, getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off) Ah, ah, ah, ah, oh! It's getting hot in here, (So hot), So take off all your clothes, eh! (I am, getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off) Ah, ah, ah baby, fall out! It's getting hot in here, (So hot), So take off all your clothes, eh! (I am, getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off) (New Directions: Oh!) It's getting hot in here, (So hot), So take off all your clothes, eh! (I am, getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off) (New Directions: Oh!) Oh! Sam, Ryder and Jake with The Cheerios: It's getting hot in here! Gallery NakedCap4.png Schermafbeelding 2013-02-01 om 11.40.12.png.jpg tumblr_mhlj3tPW1x1qaxxelo1_250.gif tumblr_mhlj3tPW1x1qaxxelo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mhlj3tPW1x1qaxxelo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mhlj3tPW1x1qaxxelo2_250.gif tumblr_mhql7hytOg1r62ix2o1_250.gif tumblr_mhql7hytOg1r62ix2o3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mhql7hytOg1r62ix2o8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mhql7hytOg1r62ix2o2_250.gif tumblr_mhql7hytOg1r62ix2o9_r1_250.gif tumblr_mhql7hytOg1r62ix2o6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mhql7hytOg1r62ix2o7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mhql7hytOg1r62ix2o4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mj3elf6cwi1r350t5o7_250.gif hot-ih-herre.jpg RyderArms5.gif RyderArms4.gif hot in here.png Videos Navigational Category:Songs sung by Jake Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Ryder Lynn Category:Season Four Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs